


My erotic saint sucks my cock

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 12





	My erotic saint sucks my cock

[接續前篇 點我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231634)

※ABO

※沒生子但有懷孕

**‧** **That’s not what I meant**

有時他想，如果他生長在一個正常普通的家庭就好了。不會三天兩頭就聽到爸爸和哥哥說「中國那批貨怎樣了」、「福岡的人今天來拜訪」，也不會聽到媽媽碎念「怎麼連個小姐也不會培養，還要我親自下去指導」，這類的事。

如果他是在一個普通的家庭就好了。也許要說服爸媽自己喜歡的是男生有點困難，但這不妨礙他幻想自己未來會有怎樣的男友。是個Beta也沒關係，只要他們彼此喜歡就好。

『還好仁俊是生在我們家。』他的十四歲生日派對上，爸爸語重心長的說，『要是你在普通家庭，大概會上社會版頭條吧。』

說什麼呢。黃仁俊氣死了。那天派對上他氣得發抖，但是又不能在大家面前對心愛的爸爸怎樣，只好忍住，然後裝哭。啪嗒啪嗒委屈憤怒的眼淚滴在香甜的巧克力蛋糕上，所有人看到小少爺的梨花淚都心碎了。

不過下屬們知道老大說的是真的，畢竟小少爺是個因為總是穿高價衣服、帶高價配品去學校而被一些小混混盯上、有一天受不了了從家政教室提了一桶沙拉油灑在小混混身上、拿出隨身攜帶的打火機威脅要燒了他的俊美少年，沒有人敢說小少爺正常。要不是父母有這樣的力量，小少爺早就被押去少管所了。也許新聞還會出現打馬賽克的畫面但聳動下標：驚！美少年竟是縱火犯！

黃仁俊依然堅持自己是個善良純潔又無暇的普通男孩，儘管他堅信自己也是個兇狠有力的威脅，但那不妨礙他做個只屬於自己的美夢。他只是在等待一個會喜歡他、他也喜歡的男孩。僅僅如此。

那一次生日派對之後，爸爸從外面撿了一個男生回來。一個漂亮的男生。他忽然覺得自己不帥了。（縱使大家都說他美，他仍堅信自己是帥）這男生實在太好看了，黃仁俊心裡泛起酸酸的妒恨感。而且又瘦又小，還不停哭，哭得鼻涕狂流，以致於當時的黃仁俊以為羅渽民會是個Omega。之後他才知道羅渽民哭不停的箇中原因，才稍稍減低了忌妒心，也升起了一點同情心。好吧，是非常非常同情。如果爸爸媽媽突然死掉的話他一定會哭到眼睛瞎掉的。

世事無常，誰也沒想到羅渽民就這樣留在他們組裡，留在他們家這個範圍內。那個掛眼淚鼻涕的少年漸漸長高，開始跟著組裡的人學拳擊、近身搏鬥，每天早上還去戶外跑個三公里才回來吃早餐。儘管羅渽民並不與他們一起生活，但爸爸每天都會提到他。簡直就像第四個兒子，也好像他真的與羅渽民一起生活。不過，黃仁俊沒打算出現在他面前，他總覺得哪裡怪。一股他也說不上來的怪。

『我跟渽民說就算不上大學，還是要好好讀高中。』爸爸說。

『喔。』

『還是你們要一起上學？』

『嗯？』黃仁俊咬著餅乾，說，『不好吧。』

不好吧，他們學校那麼多漂亮有錢又聰明的人。

爸爸以為他是顧忌，或是討厭羅渽民，也不好再說什麼，只點點頭說那安排渽民去另一間高中吧。

就連黃仁俊自己也說不出原因，或者說，他不想承認他不願面對的事實。

組裡得知分化結果後，都被羅渽民的Alpha嚇著了，但又不是很意外。羅渽民的確長得精緻，但身體不會騙人。沒有一個Beta或Omega可以擁有這樣的體格，現在叫兩、三個Beta一次上去圍攻他都不會輸，甚至還能完勝。相較之下，大家知道黃仁俊是Omega後，似乎都早就預料到了。現在該做的就是管好組裡的Alpha，別把歪腦筋動到小少爺身上。一個新來的不懂規矩，飯後閒暇之餘碎嘴了一句，就被羅渽民打得滿地找牙。最後牙找不到，老大給了他一筆錢補牙去，也順便滾出組裡。

『不管怎麼說，你也太衝動了吧。』老大——黃仁俊的爸爸——對著情同兒子的少年說，『其他前輩也不是吃素的，他們自然有自己的教訓法。』

『對不起，』羅渽民說，『可是他這樣講仁俊耶！』

『……你跟仁俊，是什麼關係？』

罕見地多嘴的羅渽民沉默了，而且是完完全全的沉默。

『沒有啦，我們什麼也不是。』後來注意到老大可能不是那個意思，又立刻補上：『我跟小少爺不熟。』

他們幫派的據點在一棟高級辦公大樓裡，之所以會選在這麼顯眼的地方，正是因為這裡更好藏身。所謂要藏一片葉子，就要藏在林子中。以防他們會波及到普通人，還特地把上下兩層樓租下來空著。有時黃仁俊放學會來這裡，再跟爸爸一起回家。剛來那陣子羅渽民見黃仁俊那麼黏老大，還以為對方有嚴重的戀父情結，沒想到是怕黃仁俊又被同學找碴，所以下課來這最安全。一來保護黃仁俊，二來保護要欺負黃仁俊的人。

有那麼幾次，他們倆對上眼時，都停了呼吸，假裝沒有任何動搖。黃仁俊率先展開行動，給他一個溫和有禮有距離的微笑。

那微笑並不是邀請，是拒絕。羅渽民是這麼想的。

黃仁俊以為羅渽民接收到訊息了，還期待著之後對方捎來更多，可是沒有。他當然可以主動出擊，但不想，再怎麼樣都是爸媽哥哥組裡大大小小捧在手心怕摔碎的小王子，不到點不動。

不到點不動。

不到點不動。

……不到點不動。

就因為這沒必要又無用的自尊心，拖了整整一年。他忍不了了。他沒想到羅渽民真的像條小狗一樣主人不動他也就不動。在別人眼裡是狂犬，黃仁俊眼裡是忠犬。忠犬好，但是必須有所行動才對吧。

黃仁俊才終於踢出那一腿，把羅渽民勾過來。

**‧** **My erotic saint sucks my cock**

像深海一樣。

平靜。深沉。不見底。溫暖。海面之下的洶湧。暗流。暴亂。海潮。包覆著他。

為了表示自己的忠誠和清白他在自己左手上開了一個口子。痛得要死，他真的覺得自己快死了。昏過去之前他聽到黃仁俊崩潰哭嚎大罵自己的父親，然後，然後昏昏沉沉中感覺到有人拿毛巾之類的……壓住他的手，架起他，然後，然後他就失去意識了。被痛暈的。

也是那一天羅渽民才知道：噢，原來他一直想像的天使仁俊並不是純潔無垢的天使，是個死亡天使，好耶。他的小聖人面對世人是個兇殘的小聖人，但是面對他可不同了。每每想到這他就暗自竊喜。

他們甚至略過前奏的談情說愛，略過不必要的試探愛撫，直搗核心。預計要出院那天，羅渽民一個人在房裡收拾行李，不時握握左手確認感覺都回來了。老大在自己兒子的威脅和情緒勒索下，幫他請了個權威外科醫生，叮囑醫生必須把他的手治到回到從前的狀態。黃仁俊拉過羅渽民痊癒的那隻手到自己腰上，一點遲疑也沒有地就把自己的嘴唇貼上去。就一對渴望彼此太久太深太急切的新手情侶而言太清純，只因為黃仁俊這一刻忽然生出羞恥心，所以依然是從接吻開始，還是雙手捧著羅渽民的臉頰這種純情的動作。但羅渽民在歷經過種種事件後早把羞恥心丟了，想都沒想就把手伸進黃仁俊褲頭裡。

黃仁俊急得拍掉羅渽民的手。

羅渽民不懂為什麼黃仁俊又突然從蕩夫變回貞潔小天使了，但那不打緊，他知道貞潔小天使骨子裡還是黑的。然後——下一個動作真的應驗了，黃仁俊蹲下跪在病房亮得會反光的地上，解開羅渽民的皮帶和褲頭，黑色內褲下沉甸甸的器官尚未叫醒。黃仁俊憑著莽撞的勇氣用他尖利可愛的牙齒勾下內褲頭，手指攫住極有份量的器官，一下就含進桃紅的嘴裡。被白齒紅舌包裹住的陰莖還有種奇怪刺鼻又清涼的氣味，為了甩掉羞恥感，黃仁俊強迫自己猜想那是什麼味道，應該是沐浴乳的味道吧。羅渽民的東西不小，果然是Alpha，而且很快幾秒之內就被他爛到爆的技術含硬了，黃仁俊間接確認了對方跟他一樣是處男。

不過還是得實際問一次。他鬆開嘴裡的陰莖，抬頭眨眨水靈大眼：「你不會在我以前，也和其他Omega做過吧……？」

「沒有！」羅渽民瘋狂搖頭大力澄清：「絕對沒有！我最喜歡你！」

「真的嗎？」黃仁俊不死心，又問了一次。雖然他漂亮乾淨濡濕了的臉蛋邊就是羅渽民完全勃起的性器，越看越硬。

「真的。」羅渽民真摯地說，「我最喜歡仁俊。」

「……那好。」

「仁俊呢！？」羅渽民慌地大喊，隨即又像氣球消風，小聲地又問了一次，「你喜歡我嗎？」

黃仁俊沒想到會有這個問題。他愣住了。倒不是在想答案，而是原來喜歡要說出口，嘴巴就會上鎖。所以他改用點頭，超大力地點頭。

原本只打算來一場練習，所以黃仁俊也沒想到這胡亂粗魯的口交會引發羅渽民遲來的易感期，再引爆自己的發情期。他根本沒碰過自己以外的人的性器，也只跟Omega好友李東赫偷偷摸摸看過幾支色情片，腦內知識很多，實際操作很爛。但碰上一個喜歡他喜歡得要死的羅渽民，技術再糟都是情調。他試探性地用舌尖去繞龜頭，惹得對方忍不住啊了一聲。

和平時在組內聽到那種平平穩穩、有點戲謔的聲音不同，這個就像煮開水壺子露出一個孔隙漏掉，黃仁俊又像剛才那樣舔了一下，羅渽民就扣著他的後腦往前壓。

來得太突然，太粗暴。就在這之前，因為對方總小心翼翼地靠近，再小心翼翼地退開，他不說好他便待在原地等待許可，所以幾乎都要忘了，羅渽民畢竟是個Alpha這件事。應該說，他之前就知道羅渽民是Alpha，現在真的知道羅渽民是Alpha，而他是一個Omega。還以為自己是支配一方，沒想到力量差距這麼快就展現，黃仁俊被沖進腔內的東西嗆到，逼出眼淚，揪緊了羅渽民的褲子。黃仁俊吐出來，咳個不停，一瞬間羞赧上身，發現自己壞了事，但又緩不過來。

羅渽民發誓他原本真的是要道歉謝罪的，但在見到黃仁俊嗆出眼淚的臉後，他忽然聞到一種奇怪的水果香，就那麼短，像子彈射穿對家的腦那麼快，水果的香氣籠罩他全身，包裹住他。腦子也不太受控制了，無法思考太複雜的東西，連要道歉的話都忘光光，一下拎起跪倒在地上的人，扔到床上去。黃仁俊本就瘦，對Alpha而言更是輕如羽毛，也因此羅渽民壓上來時他忽然感到害怕。可下一秒又迅速被奇怪的氣息包圍，是剛才那種清涼味，過量的薄荷一樣。黃仁俊比羅渽民更慢一點陷入這種狀況，在被勾過去以前，意識到這也許是Alpha特有的易感期，他聽同學說過。相較於Omega有發情期，Alpha也有一個易感期。若是碰上了Omega不只自己會發作，還會誘發Omega的發情期提前。制服的白襯衫被撕掉、某人的頭往上湊以皓齒啃咬他的乳頭以前，黃仁俊只想，啊，還好，剛剛親耳聽到羅渽民說喜歡他。這不就是他夢寐以求的正常生活嗎。

只是要玩真的還是蠻恐怖的。此刻的羅渽民像頭狼一樣啃咬他全身上下每一寸皮膚，白裡透紅的都被咬成紅通通一片，表皮微血管破裂，而且能清楚感覺到後面正在出水。全靠本能在引領，他不自覺張開腿讓對方的腰可以卡進來，腿夾著羅渽民的腰上下摩蹭。薄荷味漸漸濃厚，從原先的刺，轉為舒爽的涼。右手指尖被捏住，一步一步往上走，像是在爬一座小丘，在胎記那停了一下，然後捏住。

黃仁俊覺得捏住他的那隻手甚至比在後穴裡搗鼓的手還要令他害羞，羅渽民隨便一個輕碰都讓他像觸電一樣彈起來，兩腿間的器官也跟著彈，還被捏得出汁泛水。翻出水來，透明的，在床上漫開。他的小少爺瘦歸瘦，該有肉的地方還是充足了肉，兩片白臀捏著捏著就發紅，羅渽民想直接衝進去。

直至全身的衣物都被扯掉後，羅渽民嘴貼上去他的。先是貼著嘴角輕啄發出「啾」的聲音，再爬到厚厚的眼皮去，然後回到嘴唇中央。明明黃仁俊這嘴是先舔上他那根棒子的，現在親到了，卻比剛才還要欣喜，心裡有萬片煙花在奔騰。壓開黃仁俊兩條白腿後他沒急著進入，總覺得，總覺得初戀開花結果比那濃郁的、Omega的、黃仁俊的水果香更讓他快樂。總覺得知道黃仁俊也喜歡自己這件事最讓他開心。他渴望那麼久的小少爺竟然也喜歡他。

「仁俊，」羅渽民盯著黃仁俊泛起水霧的漂亮黑眼珠。

「嗯？」

「我可以一輩子當你的狗嗎？」

然後一聲招呼也不打地把自己的陰莖送進黃仁俊的穴裡，也沒想到這一插，黃仁俊就沒忍住射了。

**‧小年糕**

離開韓國的前一晚羅渽民幾乎要把黃仁俊做到死了。為了處理日本的事，老大帶著二兒子和羅渽民一幫人要直接到當地找人談判。這一去至少也要一週，最慢兩週。一天沒見到黃仁俊就像枯草一樣毫無動力的羅渽民，聽到要七天以上見不到心愛的男友，兩道眉扭成了八字。

「去那麼久，應該有大事吧……」黃仁俊伏在羅渽民腰間，停下正在吸吐的嘴。一想到爸爸要帶走羅渽民那麼久就讓他生氣，但這也表示爸爸真把他當親兒子、親信看了，為了長久的以後著想，羅渽民當然會去。只是這麼想，就更氣了。

「你還有空想那些？」羅渽民戳戳他終於長了點肉的臉頰，說，「不怕等一下被我操到講不出話來？」

「做得到就來啊，」黃仁俊白他一眼，改用手替代，然後腿一跨，準備往下坐。「我是擔心你耶……有大事件的話……要是你受傷該怎麼辦啊……才不想以後去日本就想到你這——啊！」沒等他說完，羅渽民就掐著他的腰，讓肉穴對準肉棒向下撞。那一下爽到不行，爆青筋的陰莖上全是黃仁俊流出來的水，又黏又滑。

「羅渽民我話才講到一半！」使出最後的力氣吼完，黃仁俊就不再說了，嘴巴忙著接吻和淫叫，專心感受肉棒撞到體內深處的快感。只要是跟黃仁俊，羅渽民不計較什麼體位，怎麼做怎麼爽，爽到仁俊也等於爽到他。但這種看似黃仁俊主導的騎乘式，往往被他做得像打樁一樣。他摟住白色的腰，掐緊了讓兩人上半身貼緊，讓兩人得以接吻，手上也沒停過。狠狠地撞擊可以感覺到黃仁俊桃子一樣的肉臀和自己恥骨相碰時發出拍擊聲，黃仁俊像漏電一樣聲音變成了小串珠子，扣摟著他的肩求饒，或求操。

白花花扁平的肚子上是前一次留下的精液。因為黃仁俊罵他動不動就內射很煩，於是他就射在他小腹上，肚臍裡也有零星殘留。可是不知道為什麼黃仁俊又生氣了，怨他怎麼這次就不射在裡面了。男朋友的脾氣比春天天氣還難猜，羅渽民很早就認了，反正黃仁俊脾氣也跟陣雨一樣來得快去得快，而且事後若發現是自己理虧，還想著各種法子來撒嬌討罪。

「我不要去日本——」接近清晨時，羅渽民終於放過他。兩人前一秒還吵嘴再做就要死了，這一刻卻抱得死緊，埋在黃仁俊的頸窩中，試圖從毛細孔間奪取一點熱帶水果香。

羅渽民的二十坪公寓裡，臥房有一大片窗。長年以遮光窗簾掩蓋，晨起才拉開。可是今天太陽卻偷偷摸摸掂進來了。

「……該洗澡了。」黃仁俊說，「你等等早餐想吃什麼？」

黃仁俊的父親是想都沒想到這兩個孩子會認真到這種地步。到了日本後，他腦海裡想的都還是最寶貝的小兒子揪著羅渽民的袖口一一叮囑羅渽民別亂吃生食、喝咖啡要適量別再喝8-shot、能不抽菸就別抽了對肺和性生活都不好、絕對不准受傷、胃藥和止痛藥就放在綠色的小藥盒裡。

收養這孩子也八、九年了，在組裡的資歷也不算淺，好歹對不少人來說羅渽民不是羅渽民而是羅哥，長得俊美可惜是條瘋狗，笑起來像鬼。但怎麼到了小兒子面前就是嬉皮笑臉的恨不得把所有最溫柔的笑臉都保留給黃仁俊。

然而在這種環境裡，慾望橫流，想要什麼有什麼，只要敢出手；這裡的男人——尤其Alpha——沒有一個不是有自己的番，還四處在外招惹留情的。老大相信羅渽民也不例外。說到底，也只是不想承認自己細心養育的小兒子被撿回來的棄犬叼走。

羅渽民是個好拳手，出拳沒有人不倒下的。長腿也不是擺著好看，沒有人能從他那逃走。腦子詭異雖詭異，動起來可鬼了。左手上那道口子不是為了表示忠誠才開的，只是為了黃仁俊。一想到這，老大就更加不甘心。

夜半時分，事情處理完後，大夥紛紛回在博多的會館洗漱休息。若不說這群人是來「處理」人的，還以為是什麼員工旅遊。羅渽民從溫泉出來後換上一身浴衣，在緣廊下對著手機說話。

「小年糕——」他拉出一聲長長的撒嬌，對著手機裡的人說，「我剛洗完澡，喏，你看。」

老大停步，雙手抱胸，很卑屈地躲在一根樑柱後偷聽。

小年糕？這崽子對誰說話？老大豎耳細聽，難道羅渽民真的在外頭有個不知名的人嗎？還叫什麼小年糕，看來真的偷養了個Omega或Beta吧。才在臆測而已，中年男人的怒火已經攻心，不捨自己的小兒子被一個渣滓糟蹋。

「我要小年糕親親。

「對，我要親親。還要你做色色的事給我看。

「今天做了什麼……？就是跟著老闆『處理』嘛，你知道的啊幹嘛問？

「喔對了，你看，這個，嗯，我今天路過一間神社，他們的御守好可愛，給你買了一個。

「喔……我買了健康和學業給你耶，我？我的是普通的平安符。

「嗯，我問神社的人啊，因為他們有韓文翻譯，就問他們有沒有繪馬，然後就買了一塊，上面寫……寫保佑你身體健康、不要再遇到雷組員、可以申請實習一次就上。我？我寫保佑我們兩個長長久久，欸嘿。

「……你剛剛突然消失好久喔，是去哪——哇靠你穿那什麼！？什麼！？什麼男友襯衫！？你在學校到底都學了什麼！？

「等一下！等一下！我現在在外面沒辦法！你等一下！啊不要現在脫！啊！！」

「羅渽民你這人渣想死嗎——！」忍無可忍，對話越來越下流，老大準備好拳頭，準備往羅渽民身上揮，就聽見手機裡慌慌張張叫喊的聲音，是自己兒子的聲音。

立即做出防備動作的羅渽民沒有料到未遂的攻擊者竟然是老大，兩人大張嘴互望，掉在草地上的手機畫面朝天，裡頭的黃仁俊趁著畫面還是日本的天空時，把白襯衫都扣好。然後，爸爸的臉出現了。

「爸！」他對著手機大喊，「你到底在幹嘛！為什麼罵他人渣！？」

「不是、我……」

「你為什麼要把他嚇得手機都掉了啊！啊！在幹嘛啦！」

「不、我只是、我只是以為他外面——」

「外面怎樣啊！！」

「我以為他在外面偷養人、不是、你怎麼、你叫小年糕？」

「不關爸爸的事啦——！啊——！啊！！」

**‧很奶和很兇並不衝突**

很兇的時候。

「羅渽民，」黃仁俊黑著臉，說，「你他媽內射成結搞大我肚子每天腰痠背痛撐著你兒子，給我一台按摩椅不過分吧？」

很奶的時候。

「渽民啊，」黃仁俊坐在贏來的按摩椅上，拉過羅渽民的手貼在自己肚皮，「你感覺一下！欸！是不是在動！欸寶貝！再動一下給你爸看！快嘛——」

很奶又很兇的時候。

「叫你不要、硬要！你兒子在、看！」黃仁俊百般羞恥地倚在沙發上，兩腿被大大張開，衣服都沒脫光就又來了一場。「羅、渽、民、你、公狗嗎！？啊……等、不要那裡不要那裡、不是、我錯了我錯了啊……——」

「兒子很乖，」被詛咒整場的當事人，咬了黃仁俊耳垂一口，說，「不會阻止、爸爸看的啦……」

「倒是爹地都不專心，」說著，又讓黃仁俊躺在靠枕上，就面對面的姿勢插進去，「爹地明明就很舒服……還口是心非——兒子千萬不能這樣。」

「誰理你啊王八蛋！」罵完最後一句，黃仁俊徹底失聲，戳到點了，酸軟酸軟的爽得沒話講，正中他下懷。

「小年糕，」羅渽民揚起他對黃仁俊的招牌笑容，說，「別想兒子了，先想想我吧——」

End.


End file.
